Shadow Games
by Makki Kuomio
Summary: A song fic featuring the song Shadow Games from the Yu-Gi-Oh Movie Soundtrack. Two lovers allowed everything to get in the way of their love, now they pay the ultimate price.


Makki: This is for those who don't know about the character, Makki. She is Malik's twin sister, and in this fic she is Bakura's girlfriend. Don't flame! I worked really hard on this one. Credit goes to my Bakura and the song itself, which I do not own. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

The tomb keeper yelped as she was slammed against the wall of the tomb, darkness flowing around her and the thief. He pressed his body against her, crushing her between him and the wall, flooding her lips and neck with rough kisses and nips. She felt the heat escalate and his hands rubbing against her hips, ripping and tearing at the fabric that blocked his way. His crimson eyes bore into her soul, mixed with passion and lust. 

_Long ago, in the ancient past _

_I remember a life when we first met _

_In a dark shadow realm under a big full moon _

_There and then, I could tell _

_You'd try to break my will _

Makki stood there on the opposing side of Bakura, the Millennium Rod grasped tightly in her hands, glowing as brightly as the Millennium Ring. Tears poured down her cheeks, her piercing gaze never leaving the tomb robber's frame.

_But now, watch as I rise to a whole new height _

_And our mad battle cry will be heard all night _

_You keep on playin' _

_Those dark shadow games, and _

_No, I won't be beat again _

_You keep on playin' _

_Those dark shadow games, and _

_Oh, this time I'll claim my fame _

Never had she felt so betrayed by a love's lust for power. S alone and abandoned by the one she shared her heart with. Makki lunched at Bakura only to be caught in his arms, spun around and pinned to the ground.

_So now you'll know after time has passed _

_You can never be sure you're always the best _

_'Cause I'm back from the shadows comin' after you _

_On the brightest day of your darkest hour _

Harsh words were exchanged, only fueling the pain and anger. Crystal droplets fell from both sets of eyes. She murmured a prayer and said her goodbyes.

_So now, watch as I rise to a whole new height _

_And our mad battle cry will be heard all night _

_You keep on playin' _

_Those dark shadow games, and _

_No, I won't be beat again _

_You keep on playin' _

_Those dark shadow games, and _

_Oh, this time I'll claim my fame _

Silently between sobs, Makki switched the Millennium Rod into his dagger form. She tilted the golden blade up and drove it into Bakura's chest. He cried out in pain while reaching quickly for his own weapon, piercing his blade through her body. An old tradition of hatred amongst tomb robbers and tomb keepers, one's ambition got in the way of another's love. A demand for power, a plea for affection.

_Oh, oh, oh, oh _

_You destroyed the future with your past _

_Forgot the lesson of the test _

_You never understood the blessed _

_Too bad today will be your last _

Having withdrew and dropped their knives on either side; they lie there bleeding, slowly dying. Bakura gazed softly down into Makki's violet eyes, a mixture of guilt and regret. She returned the gesture, bearing sadness and love. They kissed their last kiss, savoring the combination of their last breath. Bakura laid his head upon his lover's shoulder, Makki reaching up, running her fingers through his hair one last time.

_So now, watch as I rise to a whole new height _

_And our mad battle cry will be heard all night _

Footsteps were heard as the Pharaoh and the others arrived too late. The scene of their friend' bodies lying there lifeless. A tragedy over the Egyptian Romeo and Juliet; two star crossed lovers, gone, due to ambition and desire. Now they lie in peace, reunited in the after life, free at last to be together without pain.

_You keep on playin' _

_Those dark shadow games, and _

_No, I won't be beat again _

_You keep on playin' _

_Those dark shadow games, and _

_Oh, this time I'll claim my fame _

_You keep on playin' _

_Those dark shadow games, and _

_No, I won't be beat again _

_You keep on playin' _

_Those dark shadow games, and _

_Oh, this time I'll claim my fame_


End file.
